Death of Heisei Holmes
by Madame of all Manga
Summary: Conan and Takagi died during the bombing incident. Shows how their lives though mainly Conan's affected those around them.


Everyone was depressed. Yukiko and Yusaku flew back to have an enjoyable day with Conan only to find that he wasn't there. Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Genta didn't feel like being in the Detective Boys anymore. Ai was even more cold than before. She wouldn't even play with Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Genta. She spent all her time down in the basement. Agasa-hakase didn't take the kids out for trips anymore. He just couldn't. He didn't have it in him to act joyful right now. All of the police force were as depressed as everyone else was. Heck, even Sonoko was depressed and didn't go out to flirt as much. Even Mouri felt like something was missing from his life. The worst off was Ran. She wouldn't even come out of her room and when she tried to call Shinichi he just wouldn't answer. This made her even more depressed. First Conan gets taken from her life and now her only connection to Shinichi is gone. Conan is gone, forever.

Conan was killed along with Takagi during the whole bombing case just so they could save Ran and her school. Ran kept blaming herself for this. Satou was doubly depressed though because both Conan who had touched her life and Takagi the one she loved were gone now. All of Japan had set a national holiday in their honor.

When Heiji and Kazuha heard of it they rushed to Tokyo. Kazuha came to comfort Ran and Heiji because he just couldn't believe it. Well they learned to believe it and soon were depressed even more. Anyone Conan had met became depressed and were in a zombie like state. Even Kaitou Kid didn't feel like holding heists because Conan wouldn't be there. He was the only one who could think of catching him besides Shinichi and Shinichi had disappeared a while ago. Kaitou knew he had to continue to stop the Black Organization though.

Even though Ai, Agasa, Yukiko, and Yusaku didn't feel like talking about Conan they all knew that someone had to tell Ran about Conan. It was soon decided that they would have Yusaku tell Ran.

So Yusaku went to Ran's house to find her locked in her room. He really felt bad about doing this to her but he just had to.

Once he got into Ran's room he sad down and started to tell about EVERYTHING. He told of how Conan and Shinichi are one and the same and how it all happened. He then told her that Conan never wanted to leave Japan because that meant leaving Ran and he couldn't do that, not to her.

Ran was so surprised her eyes widened so much and you could see her tears continuing to form around her widened eyes. She started to cry again and this time she just couldn't stop. She fell asleep still crying. Yusaku left a note for when she woke up. He then left the room quietly and went back to Agasa-hakase's house. He went back to the room where everyone else was and just shook his head.

When Ran woke up she noticed the letter and decided to read it. She quickly felt tears pour down her cheeks as she read it. It told of how much Shinichi/Conan had cared for her and why he did what he did. When she got down to the last line she cried herself to sleep again.

Today was the day of the funeral and basically all of Tokyo showed up. The little girl that Conan had saved in the elevator with the bomb was crying terribly hard along with the little girl's mother. There was not a person there that didn't cry. Even Kuroba Kaito was crying, his poker face finally having failed. For once Hakuba wasn't trying to prove Kaito was the Kid. He was too depressed to get up the energy to try to capture him. No one was willing to speak. Some were even still denying that they were gone. Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Genta didn't even acknowledge that there were others around them. Genta wasn't even eating anything. Ayumi was the worst off though because of her crush on Conan that she still has even now. Even knowing that Conan will never be there again. It was the kids' first lesson in learning what forever meant. No one had the courage during the whole ceremony to speak, not even those that were supposed to speak. There were no bodies there because the bodies got blown to bits because of the bomb.

The next day at school Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Genta were left alone. Everyone at school heard about what happened to Conan and how they had been there and could have stopped him but they didn't. Ai didn't even show up at school and everyone was worried about her even if no one showed it. At school they had a period of silence to honor Conan who died bravely to save Teitan High School.

At Ran's school they also were having a period of silence. This one was to honor both Conan-kun and Takagi-keiji though. Sonoko was asked tons of questions about Ran and Conan. No one was happy about what had happened though. Everyone thought about how if only they hadn't been having those mock exams than Conan and Takagi wouldn't be dead. Ran never showed up to school that day or even that week.

Ran was at home thinking about what she had learned about Conan and Shinichi. She was so depressed her father was worried about her. Ran kept herself locked up in her room most of the time only coming out to eat. This was a big improvement from before though. This is because before she wouldn't even eat. She had Shinichi to thank for that though. Well Shinichi and Yusaku. If it weren't for Yusaku coming to talk to her than she probably would have died of malnutrition.

Soon Ai dropped out of school and started to take online courses. She just could not see Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, Genta, or the seat that should be taken by Conan the 17 turned 7 year old. Everyone could tell that Ai needed help or she would just become a withered husk. Everyone tried to get her to see someone and get help but everyone that tried failed. Ai cancelled her research on the APTX 4869 antidote. She figured this was her punishment for letting Conan die or even letting Conan be able to be in that danger which allowed him to die.

Everyone at school could tell that Kaito was depressed. He hadn't even pulled one prank today. He even hadn't flipped Aoko's skirt causing him to be chased around the class by Aoko with her broom or mop whichever was within reach at the time. Hakuba didn't question it because he knew that Kaito was depressed over the death of the little detective, Conan. Even Keiko didn't try to bewitch him.

Satou was sitting by herself all the time. She was given a break from her duties. Every second of every day she blamed herself over the deaths of Takagi and Conan. On one could tell her otherwise.

Kaito and Ai devoted their time to stopping the Black Organization and soon did. They did with help from Vermouth.

Ran just couldn't continue with her life the way it was before. She would never be that chipper person she was before. She even doubted how well she would be at karate now. Everyone was worried for her and never mentioned Conan around her. When she finally was able to come out of her room for long periods of time she felt like a huge chunk of herself had been left behind.

Ran was finally able to go back to school almost two months after 'his' death. The only reason she was able to was because of the note Yusaku left for her. The last few lines of which said "Shinichi truly loved you. He was just too stubborn to admit it. HE wouldn't want for you to do this to yourself. Shinichi would rather have the lively you. He also would want you to tell everyone about his story once the Black Organization is taken down." Sticking with his last wishes she started to get more lively though never the same as before and told his story. No one could believe it. Japan had lost another hero.

Japan was never the same again because of Conan and Shinichi having touched the lives of everyone there and having his life cut short.


End file.
